Wspomnienia bolą
by Alice58
Summary: Mija siedemnaście lat od drugiej bitwy o Hogwart. Niby wygrali, ale dla Hermiony wspominania nadal są bolesne. Historia pełna wspomnień, przeplatających się z bieżącymi wydarzeniami.


Zostawiła ich.

Była z nimi. Od początku, od kiedy uratowali ją przed trollem w łazience byli nierozłączni. Była z nimi, podczas wojny. Nie opuściła ich, gdy niebezpieczeństwo było największe.

Nie. Ona odeszła zaraz po zakończeniu boju.

Miało być dobrze. Voldemort pokonany, nic nie zagrażało życiu ani zdrowiu.

Ale i tak odeszła.

3 maja 1998, gdy wszedł do jej pokoju, zamiast niej, na poduszce zobaczył karteczkę.

 _Kocham was, ale i tak odchodzę._

 _Przekaż, że będę tęsknić._

 _Wasza, Hermiona._

Tylko tyle. Szukali jej. Wszędzie. Ale jak można znaleźć osobę, która ukrywała, nie tyle siebie, ile jeszcze dwie pozostałe osoby, przed największym czarnoksiężnikiem wszechczasów? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Jeśli ona tego nie będzie chciała, nigdy jej nie znajdą.

Odeszła. Zostawiła ich.

Chyba już na zawsze.

 _Siedemnaście lat później…_

\- Eileen! Szybciej, bo spóźnisz się do szkoły! – Krzyknęła Hermiona, stojąc u podnóża schodów.

\- Już idę! – Po chwili na szczycie pojawiła się czarnowłosa nastolatka z brązowymi oczami. – Jejku, nie pali się przecież. – Zachichotała i ruszyła do kuchni.

\- Jasne, tylko ty idziesz się uczyć, a ja zarabiać. – Prychnęła starsza z kobiet. Brązowe włosy miała związane w eleganckiego kucyka na boku, a brązowe oczy zostały delikatnie podkreślone kredką. Podała nastolatce papierową torbę z drugim śniadaniem. Spojrzała na zegarek, który znajdował się na je nadgarstku. – Dobra, młoda, szybciej.

\- Jak zwykle, pełna serdeczności, mamusiu. – zaszczebiotała wesoło, jedząc musli z jogurtem.

\- Ty tak na mnie nie narzekaj, kochanie. Dzisiaj kończymy tą piekielną sprawę. Witaj, piękne wolne. – Potarła ręce, patrząc na górę, gdzie znajduje się ich biblioteczka. Czarnowłosa zachichotała.

\- A mnie i tak będziesz wysyłać do tego strasznego miejsca. – Wstawiła talerz do zlewu.

\- I tak będę cię tam podwozić. – Poprawiła córkę i wyszła z domu, by wyjechać samochodem.

Pogoda w Salem, jak na styczeń była dość ciepła. Oczywiście, trzeba było opatulać się w kurtki, ale słońce delikatnie i wesoło muskało policzki. Hermiona kochała to miasto. I chociaż na początku było jej trochę trudno, to teraz czuje namiastkę szczęścia, które straciła wraz z Drugą Bitwą o Hogwart.

Stojąc na podjeździe, zobaczyła jak jej córka zamyka dom i biegnie do auta. I znów uderzyło ją podobieństwo nastolatki do jej ojca. Te same czarne włosy, wąskie usta i blada cera. No i była szczupła, ale Hermiona też nie należała do osób otyłych. Zwłaszcza od _jego_ śmierci.

Zacisnęła mocniej ręce na kierownicy i potrząsnęła głową. Nie może teraz o tym myśleć. Jak wróci z pracy, ogarnie dom i usiądzie sobie w dresach i książką na dywanie przed kominkiem, popijając czerwone wino. Tego zwyczaju nauczył ją _on._ I za każdym razem, gdy tak robi, czuje się jakby był przy niej. Ale później nadchodzi brutalna rzeczywistość.

Z zamyśleń wyrwał ją trzask drzwi.

\- Jedziemy? – Upewniła się, a kiedy młoda kiwnęła głową ruszyły przed siebie. – Co dzisiaj masz? – Spytała od niechcenia, stojąc na światłach.

\- Na pewno pierwsze zajęcia z nowym facetem od eliksirów. – Mruknęła niepewnie. Starsza zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nie mówiłaś, że Zanni odeszła. – Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na córkę i znów skupiła się na drodze. Tamta tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Chyba emerytura, ale kto ją tam wie. Ważne jest, że nowe doświadczenia na mnie czekają. – Zatarła ręce, jakby szykowała się na łup.

\- Jesteś niemożliwa. – Zaśmiała się krótko i zatrzymała się przed szkołą swojej córki. – A teraz leć, poznawać nowości!

\- Już, już. Tylko… – Zawahała się na moment. – Może spotkamy się dzisiaj w McDonaldzie? – Wiesz, żeby uczcić twoją zakończoną sprawę i piątek. – Wiedziała, że Eileen coś kręci. Westchnęła, żegnając się w myślach ze swoimi planami na dzisiejszy wieczór.

\- Jasne, kończysz jak zwykle? – Nastolatka kiwnęła głową i wyszła z samochodu.

\- Pa, kocham cię, mamiś. – Dała jej całusa w policzek, przez okno.

\- Papa, kocham cię bardziej, córuś. – Po ich zwyczajowym pożegnaniu odjechała.

Chyba to było najwspanialsze w Salem. Owszem, mieli szkołę dla czarodziei, ale nie była to szkoła z internatem. Dzięki czemu, nie musiała się żegnać ze swoją ukochaną córeczką na pełne dziesięć miesięcy. Nie musiała się żegnać z namiastką _niego_ na tak długi okres czasu. Dla mugoli, była to zwykła, elitarna, szkoła prywatna. Była mała, utworzona specjalnie dla czarodziei z tego miasta i pomniejszych miasteczek.

Podjechała pod kancelarie. Po _ucieczce_ z Anglii odnalazła swoich rodziców i mieszkała z nimi przez blisko rok. W Australii napisała mugolską maturę i dostała się na wydział prawa na Harvardzie. Przeżyła wszystkie lata studiów, jednocześnie opiekując się córką. Potem założyła własną, małą kancelarię prawniczą, która z czasem rozrosła się. Jednak nadal była sama sobie szefem i najczęściej pracowała w domu. W życiu jej jak i jej córki wyrobił się zwyczaj, że po jednej sprawie siedzi co najmniej tydzień w domu.

Od świata magii odcięła się całkowicie. Z samą magią ma do czynienia rzadko, sporadycznie. Najczęściej z powodu córki.

Otworzyła delikatnie drzwi od budynku, uprzednio sprawdzając czy zamknęła samochód, i kiwnęła głową na przywitanie, recepcjonistce.

\- Coś nowego, Angela? – Czarne, proste, włosy były ścięte na równo z twarzą, a w uszach majtały się srebrne koła, pasujące do szarych oczu.

\- Tylko to, Hermiono. – Podała jej zwitek listów. Normalne.

Angela Robinson, pracowała z brązowowłosą od samego początku. Najpierw jako aplikantka, później jako przyjaciółka, której nie spodobała się „zabawa w prawnika".

\- Jak coś, będę u siebie. Do dwunastej jestem wolna, później zależy, o której skończy się rozprawa, ale tylko do szesnastej. – I odeszła do swojego gabinetu. Na ciemnych, dębowych drzwiach była złota plakietka.

 _Mecenas Hermiona Wilkins_

Bo Hermiona Granger umarła, siedemnaście lat temu.

\- Hej. – Sapnęła Eileen opadając na siedzenie, które było naprzeciw niej.

\- Hej słonko. – Uśmiechnęła się do córki i podsunęła tacę z zestawem. – Smacznego. – Parsknęła.

\- Mówiłam ci, jak bardzo cię kocham? – Spytała z uśmiechem, pałaszując frytki.

\- Mogłabyś powtarzać więcej. – Oparła się o oparcie i lustrowała czarnowłosą. – A teraz, mów. O co chodzi? – Podniosła pytająco brwi i czekała na sprawozdanie córki. Młoda nagle spąsowiała.

\- No, ten nowy nauczyciel wydaje się być kosą, jakich mało i…

\- Na Merlina. – Tak, Hermiona nie mogła wybyć się starego powiedzenia. – Wiesz, że nie chodzi mi o twojego nauczyciela. Co się dzieje, Eileen? – Nachyliła się i patrzyła w brązowe oczy córki. Takie same jak jej. Poprawiła się na krześle.

\- Więc… – Znów jej przerwała.

\- Nie zaczynaj zdania od „Więc". – Poprawiła głosem Panny Wszechwiedzącej.

\- Zatem – Nastolatka dała nacisk na to słowo. – Poznałam chłopaka. – Mówiła niepewnie. Brwi Hermiony podjechał do góry.

\- To chyba dobrze, nie? Ale przecież miałaś już wcześniej, prawda? – Spuściła wzrok.

\- No, niby tak. – Odchrząknęła. – Ale jest straszy.

\- Eileen, co się dzieje? Dobrze, jest starszy, co to ma do rzeczy? Z której jest klasy? – Dziewczyna spaliła buraka.

\- Tak ogólnie to ma 26 lat. – Mruknęła cicho, wgryzając się w burgera. Kobieta spojrzała na nią, jak na kosmitę.

\- Gdzie go poznałaś? – Wzięła duży wdech, by się nie roześmiać.

\- Na imprezie Diany. – Mruknęła, nie patrząc na matkę.

\- I dlatego byłaś taka niepewna? – Gdy tamta kiwnęła głową, starsza zaczęła się dziko śmiać. – I jeśli się nie mylę, dlatego powiedziałaś mi to tutaj, w miejscu publicznym, gdzie nie mogę na ciebie krzyczeć i przeklnąć? – Znów nie pewne kiwnięcie i salwa śmiechu. – Oj kochanie. – Wysapała. – Szanuje cię? – Spytała już całkiem poważnie.

\- Tak, oczywiście. – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na jego wspomnienie. Hermiona znała ten uśmiech. Z własnego doświadczenia.

\- Jesteś z nim szczęśliwa? – Zadała to pytanie, choć już znała odpowiedź.

\- Najszczęśliwsza. – Spuściła zawstydzona wzrok. Matka podniosła jej podbródek dwoma palcami i spojrzała w oczy.

\- I to mi starczy. – Z uśmiechem pogłaskała kciukiem jej policzek. – Chce, żebyś była szczęśliwa. To wszystko. – Kiedy córka odwzajemniła uśmiech, Hermiona znów opadła na oparcie.

\- Dlaczego zaczęłaś się śmiać? Byłam przekonana, że zabronisz mi mieś z nim jakikolwiek kontakt. – Brązowe oczy jej matki straciły blask. Został zasłonięty mgiełką wspomnień.

\- Może dlatego, że twój ojciec był ode mnie starszy o dziewiętnaście lat. – Mruknęła nieobecnym głosem. Eileen wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Hermiona nigdy nie mówiła o jej ojcu, poza tym, że bardzo się kochali. Przez te wszystkie lata jej własny ojciec był dla niej tajemnicą, nad tajemnicami. Nie wiedziała nawet jak się nazywa. Nie wiedziała o nim zupełnie nic. Starsza z kobiet mrugnęła kilkukrotnie, a nastolatka była pewna, że widziała łzy w kącikach jej oczu. Znów się uśmiechnęła, ale tym razem uśmiech zdawał się być trochę przygaszony. – A jak się w ogóle nazywa? – Wciągnęła córkę w rozmowę, by tylko odepchnąć swoje myśli, od ojca dziewczyny. Od jej ukochanego.

Hermiona właśnie myła naczynia, kiedy drzwi od domu trzasnęły z hukiem.

\- Co za bezczelny palant! Idiota! Kretyn! Samotny, stary zgred! – Krzyczała, warczała i w końcu przeczołgała się do kuchni, rzucając uprzednio plecak.

\- Mi też miło cię widzieć. – Mruknęła kobieta. – Kogo tak bardzo kochasz? – Zaśmiała się krótko, na widok rumieńca złości na policzku córki.

\- Kocham? Kocham?! Ja go nienawidzę! – Nadal krzyczała wymachując rękoma. – Ten bezczelny buc, który od piątku uczy nas eliksirów, wstawił mi ujemne punkty! I wiesz dlaczego?! Bo odpowiedziałam na pytanie! Ale bez jego zgody! „Przemądrzałam się" – zironizowała. Brązowowłosa zakręciła wodę w kranie i oparła się biodrem o blat.

\- Rzeczywiście kosa. – mruknęła. – Ale tacy, to jedni z lepszych nauczycieli. – Dopowiedziała. – Pamiętasz nazwisko? – Doskonale znając pamięć, a raczej jej brak, do nazwisk córki wolała się upewnić.

\- Co ty. – Prychnęła. – Nigdy nie nazwę go inaczej niż „Profesorze" lub „nadęty buc"! – skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i odrzuciła głowę wysoko.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. – Poprawiła swojego kucyka i nalała wody do czajnika wody. – Herbaty?

\- Tak poproszę. – Młoda nadal wyglądała na obrażoną, jednak odpowiedziała grzecznie. – Co „nie przesadzaj"? Zobaczysz, będę tańczyć na jego grobie! – Na te słowa Hermiona mocniej zacisnęła ręce na blacie. Ona w drugiej klasie także tak uważała. Ja bardzo się myliła.

\- Nawet tak nie mów. – Upomniała córkę. – Ja z twoim ojcem też na początku się nienawidziliśmy. – Wypowiedziała te słowa, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Eileen przez chwilę stała zaskoczona, po czym odzyskała rezon. Prychnęła.

\- Tia super przykład. – zironizowała. Kobieta odwróciła się do niej zamaszyście i spojrzała ostrym wzrokiem.

\- Co to miało znaczyć?! – Jej głos był mocny, używany do łajania dziecka.

\- Może to, że mam dość kłamstw?! – Krzyknęła, wyprowadzona z równowagi. – Zawsze go bronisz! Ciągle mówisz o tym, jak bardzo się kochaliście! O tym, że „tatuś mnie kocha"! Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że nie jestem dzieckiem?! Że zrozumiem, jeśli powiesz, że nas zostawił?! Że nie uśmiechało mu się mieć dziecko z gówniarą?! Mam po dziurki w nosie waszej „wielkiej miłości". Skoro tak bardzo cię kochał to gdzie teraz jest?! – cały czas patrzyła w oczy matki. Nie chciała tego wszystkiego mówić. Ale była złą nastolatką. Hormony zrobiły swoje. – No Gdz…

\- Nie żyje! – Wrzasnęła kobieta. Z jej oczu poleciały łzy. Do tej pory ani razu nie powiedziała tego wprost. Czuła, że jak użyła tego słowa to stało się prawdą. Że jej ukochany zginał na wojnie. - Nigdy nie powiedziałam, że nie jesteś gotowa. Ani razu tak nie pomyślałam. Bo to ja, nie jestem gotowa. To ja nie dam rady. Jeszcze nie teraz. – Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i łapała oddech, by się uspokoić. Po chwili oplotły ją delikatne ramiona.

\- Już mamo, przepraszam. Nie płacz. – Szeptała jej do ucha i delikatnie kiwała ją na boki. – Ja poczekam. Będę czekać ile trzeba. Kiedyś mi powiesz. Ciii. – Stały w kuchni, otoczone zapachami obiadu i zaparzonej herbaty.

Ogień wesoło trzaskał w kominku, będąc kompletnym przeciwieństwem jej humoru. Zegar wskazywał dwunastą w nocy. Eileen już spała w swoim pokoju. Jednak ona nie potrafiła. Dlatego siedziała z lamką czerwonego wina, w salonie. Siedziała bokiem do kominka, a na stoliku do kawy stała skrzynka średnich rozmiarów. W tej szkatułce, zdobionej wygrawerowanymi różami, było całe jej poprzednie życie, od którego się odcięła. Tutaj nikt jej nie znał. Wojna czarodziejów została w Wielkiej Brytanii. I oczywiście, było wiadome, że w ogóle takowa istniała i że zakończył ją Harry Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył Potter wraz z pomocą dwójki przyjaciół. Jednak nie wiedzieli jak wyglądają. Była całkowicie anonimowa. Raz, mała Eileen z iskierkami w oczach opowiadała o Hermionie Granger, bohaterce wojennej z Anglii. Serce jej pękało, jednak nie powiedziała, że to ona. Nie potrafiła. Tamto życie nie należało do niej.

Tamta Hermiona, Hermiona Granger, umarła wraz z Severusem Snape'em we wrzeszczącej chacie.

Sięgnęła drżącą ręką po fotografię na wierzchu. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Była ona, Harry i Ron. Objęci, roześmiani. Sięgnęła dalej. Strzępek z proroka codziennego, o jej domniemanym romansie z wielkim Wybrańcem. Przed oczami rozgrywały się sceny z Hogwartu. Domu, który opuściła z własnej woli. Było jeszcze kilka zdjęć z najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Na błoniach, na peronie, w pokoju wspólnym czy dormitorium. Wakacje w Norze. Fred kręcący się z nią na ramieniu. Ona opalająca się z Ginny. Pomagające w kuchni pani Weasley. Na ślubie Billa i Fleur. Było ich tak dużo. Tak dużo wspomnień, które porzuciła.

Sięgnęła głębiej. Zesztywniała, kiedy zobaczyła, że wyciągnęła eseje. Jej prace szkolne były barierą, za którą nie zapuszczała się od szesnastu lat. Przejrzała pergaminy zapisane swoim pismem. Dwa ostatnie były wyjątkowe. Na dole, obok jej podpisu, była parafka.

 _Powyżej Oczekiwań_

 _SS._

To były jedyne prace, które Snape ocenił tak pozytywnie. Uśmiechnęła się przez łzy, które już leciały po jej policzkach. Znów sięgnęła do skrzyni. Wyciągnęła znów plik zdjęć. Zdjęcie, kiedy odwraca się zamaszyście i sztyletuje ją wzrokiem. Kolejne, jak się śmieje. Następne, jak czyta spokojnie książkę. Było jeszcze kilka, robione z zaskoczenia. Mieli dwa wspólne. Pierwsze, zrobione z inicjatywy Hermiony, jak tańczyli w jego salonie. Zaczarowali aparat, by zrobił im zdjęcie. Kolejne, kiedy siedzieli na jego kanapie, czytając książki. Zrobione przed Albusa Dumbeldore'a z zaskoczenia.

Albus. Brązowowłosa oderwała się od zdjęć i zapatrzyła przed siebie. Stary dyrektor Hogwartu wiedział, jakie relacje ich łączyły. I wbrew pozorom kibicował im gorąco.

Znów spojrzała na plik fotografii. Na dalszych fotografiach była ona. Jak się śmiała, marszczyła nos w zamyśleniu lub kiedy miała spokojną twarz przy czytaniu czy spaniu. Te zdjęcia były dla niej cenne, nie dlatego, że ona tam była. Tylko dlatego, że to on je zrobił. Dlatego, że przedstawiały jak ją widział. Jej uśmiech stał się pełen goryczy. Odstawiła, już pusty, kieliszek na stolik i objęła nogi, opierając czoło o kolana. Siedziała tak, ponieważ czuła się bezpieczna. W kokonie chroniącym ją przed całym zewnętrznym światem.

Nabrała głęboko powietrza i sięgnęła drżącą ręką po kolejną rzecz. Wyciągnęła małą szkatułkę. Była delikatna, ozdobiona liliami. Otworzyła delikatnie wieczko. Ledwo upchane listy. Co najmniej połowa poplamiona łzami lub ziemią. Złapała pierwszy i zaczęła czytać.

 _Wojna mnie wyniszcza, ciebie przy mnie nie ma, a ja czuje się wrakiem. Wrakiem, przez to, co uczyniłem. Wrakiem, bo nie ma kto mnie ciągnąć na górę. Mam nadzieję, że sowa cię odnalazła i jesteś bezpieczna._

Kolejny.

 _Żyję co raz słabiej. Gasnę. Jedyne o czym marzę to schować cię w moje ramiona. Mam nadzieję, że przesyłka dotarła._

Listy były krótkie, przesłodzone i bez nazwisk. Musieli się ukrywać, by przeżyć. Były krótkie, by nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na kruka, który je dostarczał. Przesłodzone, by nie skojarzyć ich z żadnym z nich. Bez nazwisk, by się nie zdradzić.

Już nie powstrzymywała łez. Zwłaszcza, kiedy trafiła a _ten_ list. Jego ostatni.

 _Nie widziałem cię już rok. Pełen rok, bez ciebie, ze świadomością, że grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo. Pewnie popełniam okropny błąd, ale już nie_ _mogę_ _chcę mówić do ciebie bezosobowo w tym przeklętym, romantycznym, żargonie, który przyprawia mnie o mdłości. Piszę do ciebie, ponieważ Czarny Pan już wie, czego szukacie. Ponieważ wie, że będziecie zmierzać do Hogwartu. To co tu napiszę, jest swoistym testamentem, ostatnią wolą, spowiedzią. Czymkolwiek. Nigdy nie byłem i nie będę romantyczny, a ty doskonale to wiedziałaś. Nie mam nic, co mógłbym ci zostawić. Pamiętaj, że jestem obecnie „najwierniejszym" sługą Voldemorta, więc najprawdopodobniej po mojej śmierci mój majątek pozostanie skonfiskowany. A zapisanie go tobie, było by błędem, który przyswoił by ci tylko kłopotów. Jednak jest jedna jedyna rzecz, którą mogę cię obdarować. Prawdą. Od samego początku, od kiedy przeszłaś próg mojej klasy irytowałaś mnie. Wiedziałaś i umiałaś zdecydowanie zbyt dużo. Przypominałaś mi mnie samego, jednak później zdobyłaś przyjaciół. Zazdrościłem ci. Jednak z biegiem lat zobaczyłem, jak się zmieniasz. Jaka jesteś inna. Byłaś z nimi jednak z dala on nich. Widziałaś i czułaś więcej. Gdy odkryłaś Bazyliszka. Kiedy pomogłaś ocalić Blacka czy rozgryzłaś Lupina. Tylko ty mnie nie linczowałaś, zdając sobie sprawę, że chce was chronić. Na balu zobaczyłem twoją urodę. Byłaś ładna, po prostu. W piątej, kiedy przeciwstawiałaś się Umbrige czy jak wybraliście się do ministerstwa. Myślałem, że szlag mnie trafi, kiedy się tylko zorientowałem. A później, po wakacjach, stanęłaś w moich drzwiach z tą twoją gryfońską determinacją._

 _Z czasem, pokochałem cię. Stałaś się światełkiem w tym moim nędznym życiu. Nie interesowała cię moja przeszłość. Ty po prostu zaakceptowałaś._

 _Wiem, że jestem dużo starszy od ciebie, ale jestem samolubnym dupkiem z lochów, więc mogę._

 _Hermiono Jane Granger… Wyjdziesz za mnie?_

 _Nie odpisuj, dasz odpowiedź, gdy się spotkamy._

 _Kocham cię,_

 _Severus Tobias Snape._

Już nie powstrzymywała łez. Przycisnęła dłoń do ust, by zdusić szloch. Łapała spazmatycznie powietrze, a łzy nie chciały przestać płynąć. List był przesiąknięty jej łzami. Czytała go trzy razy. Za każdym razem wywoływał u niej łzy. Za pierwszym razem, gdy go przeczytała, płakała ze szczęścia. Wiedziała, że go kocha, że chce za niego wyjść. Kolejny raz, gdy go czytała czuła najczystszą agonię. Było to niedługo po urodzinach Eileen. To był trzeci raz. Ból nie zmalał, nadal rozrywał jej serce.

Wspomnienia. Wspomnienia, których nienawidziła. Których starała się pozbyć.

„ _Byłam na błoniach. Potrzebowałam chwili sam na sam z książką. Korzystałam z tego, że inni uczniowie wolą się cieszyć pierwszym piątkiem nowego roku szkolnego. Niedługo będzie cisza nocna, więc tym bardziej będę sama. Chciałam już siadać pod rozłożystym dębem, kiedy usłyszałam charakterystyczny trzask teleportacji i jęk bólu. Szybko, niewiele myśląc poleciałam w tamto miejsce. Jakie było moje zdziwienie, kiedy zobaczyłam profesora Snape'a w czarnych szatach śmierciożercy, jęczącego z bólu. Nie myślałam wtedy zbyt wiele. Wysłałam patronusa do samego dyrektora, a gdy wydra zniknęła przyklęknęłam obok mężczyzny i zaczęłam powierzchownie badać. Rozerwałam jego szatę na klacie i rozszerzyłam oczy na ilość blizn. Jednak po chwili skupiłam się na konretach._

 _Źle, bardzo źle. Złamane żebra i sądząc świszczący oddech i to, że pluje krwią, można podejrzewać, że jedno z nich przebiło płuco. Motek też nie jest w najlepszym stanie. Zapewne wiele krwotoków wewnętrznych. I na dokładkę ramię mu się rozczepiło. Cholera szybciej, dyrektorze!_

 _Na szybko rzucałam zaklęcia lecznicze, które znałam, a w duchu dziękowałam, że w wakacje zaczęłam takowe ćwiczyć. W końcu, obok mnie pojawił się starzec w szarych szatach i także przyklęknął przy profesorze._

 _\- Co oni mu zrobili… – Mruknął żałośnie. Zatrzymałam na nim chwilę wzrok, po czym znów skupiłam całą swoją uwagę na młodszym mężczyźnie._

 _\- Cruciatus. To minimum, ale na inne klątwy to, to nie wygląda. No i rozszczepienie. – Mruknęłam. Dyrektor, jakby dopiero mnie zobaczył, kiwnął głową i także wyciągnął różdżkę, rzucając kilka zaklęć._

 _\- Drogie dziecko, pomóż mi go przenieść do komnat. – Kiwnęłam głową, nie chcąc się bardziej rozpraszać._

 _Całe przenosiny zajęły dwadzieścia minut, zważając na stan czarnowłosego. Gdy tylko weszliśmy do jego komnat podbiegłam do składziku eliksirów i zaczęłam go przeszukiwać. Brałam wszystkie, które mogą się przydać. Po drodze do jego sypialni zabierałam małe drobiazgi, by móc je transmutować w najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Dyrektor się nad nim pochylał i mruczał zaklęcia, te same, z których i ja korzystałam._

 _\- Panie dyrektorze, może się pan odsunąć? – Spytałam grzecznie, a następnie napełniłam miskę wodą i zanurzyłam w niej ścierkę. – Mam rozumieć, że pani Pomfrey nic nie wie o drugiej tożsamości profesora Snape'a. – Mruknęłam aplikując różnorakie eliksiry i nastawiając zaklęciami kości._

 _\- A skąd pani to wie, panno Granger? – Spytał poddenerwowanym tonem. Nie wiem, czy to z powodu Snape'a czy mojego._

 _\- Umiem myśleć. – Odparłam, zanim ugryzłam się w język. Jakże wielkie było moje zdziwienie, kiedy starzec zachichotał._

 _\- Niewątpliwie. – Parsknął. Trzask nastawianej kości przyprawił mnie o dreszcze._

 _\- Przepraszam. – Szepnęłam i wznowiłam wyjaśnienia. – Profesor Snape pojawił się znikąd w szatach typowych dla śmierciożerców, a do tego w takim, a nie innym stanie. To logiczne, że był u… Voldemorta. – Jego imię ledwo przeszło jej przez usta. – Ale nie bał się teleportować tutaj. Zważając także na to, że pan o tym doskonale wie i te wszystkie lata, kiedy pan profesor nas chronił, można się domyśleć, że jest po naszej stronie. – Łącznie z moim ostatnim słowem ostatnie żebro zostało nastawione, a mostek zregenerowany. – Powinno być w porządku, tylko ma wyczerpany organizm, więc może spać, dość długo. – Wpatrywałam się w twarz śpiącego mężczyzny. Wyglądał o wiele lepiej jak spał._

 _\- Jestem pod wrażeniem pani umiejętności. – Sapnął dyrektor, siadając na krawędzi łóżka. – Zwykle doprowadzam go do stanu używalności, a później sam się wylizuje. – Prychnęłam, znów nie panując nad odruchami._

 _\- Mając za przyjaciół Rona i Harry'ego trzeba umieć medycynę. W wakacje ćwiczę, a tak to czytam książki. – Wzruszyłam ramionami._

 _\- Panno Granger… czy będę samolubny, by pani się nim zajęła, dopóki się nie obudzi? – Zamrugałam zaskoczona._

 _\- Ale panie dyrektorze, ja nie dam rady…_

 _\- Na pewno dasz, dziecko. Pokazałaś to już tutaj. – Zacisnęłam usta w cienką linię._

 _\- Jak coś będzie nie tak, zawiadomię pana patronusem. – Mruknęłam. On tylko kiwnął głową i ruszył w stronę kominka. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku._

 _-Zostanie pani zwolniona z jutrzejszych lekcji, a posiłki przyniosą skrzaty. Czy to problem? – Pokręciłam głową._

 _\- Żaden, panie dyrektorze. – Uśmiechnął się pociesznie._

 _\- I niech pani się nie przejmuje jego słowami panno Granger. Czym mocniej zechce cię odepchnąć, tym bardziej mu na tobie zależy. – I zniknął w zielonych płomieniach. Prychnęłam ponownie pod nosem._

 _\- Jestem dla niego bezczelną gówniarą, zgodnie z tą zasadą powinien kochać dzieci. – Mruczałam rozżalona owijając jego ramię bandażem. Odgarnęłam mu kosmyk włosów z czoła. – Jakbyś wiedział co o tobie myślę, roześmiał byś mi się w twarz i wywalił na zbity pysk. – Westchnęłam. Zaczęło nie niewinnie. Od obserwacji. Ale teraz po prostu mi się podoba. Ot tak, bo może. Zmoczoną ścierką przemyłam jego twarz. – Będzie dobrze. – Usiadłam na podłodze, różdżką rozpalając ogień w kominku i oparłam się o łóżko. Byłam zmęczona. I chyba właśnie dlatego zasnęłam tak szybko._

 _\- Granger? – Moje nazwisko mnie obudziło. Z natury mam lekki sen, dlatego szybko otworzyłam oczu i odwróciłam w stronę dźwięku. Trafiłam w czarne oczy Mistrza Eliksirów. Był blady, bardziej niż zwykle._

 _\- Panie profesorze! – Wstałam na równe nogi i przyjrzałam mu się dokładnie. – Jak się pan czuje?_

 _\- Jak na Majorce. – Sarknął. Zmrużyłam oczy._

 _\- Co pan sobie myślał?! – Spytałam, pretensjonalnym tonem. – Czy pan zdaje sobie sprawę, jakie konsekwencje są przez teleportacje w pańskim stanie?! – Nie mogłam opanować emocji. Martwiłam się o niego. Zmarszczył brwi._

 _\- Jak ty się do mnie zwracasz, Granger?! – Byłam przekonana, że większość uczniów zaczęła by uciekać, pomimo tego, że leży ledwo żywy. – Minus dziesięć od Gryffindoru._

 _\- Wystarczyło by zwykłe „dziękuje". – Sarknęłam i nachyliłam się nad nim. – Niech się pan nie rusza, muszę zobaczyć, czy pańskie ramie ma się lepiej. – Mruknęłam odwiązując powoli bandaż._

 _\- Czemu ty to robisz? – Na moment nasze oczy się spotkały, ale ja uciekła. Znów skupiłam się na ranie._

 _\- Znalazłam pana na błoniach. Zaczęłam leczyć od razu i później chciałam to skończyć. Zwłaszcza, że pani Pomfrey nic nie wie o pana roli. – Pisnęłam, gdy pociągnął mnie na łóżko i zawisł nade mną._

 _\- Skąd i ile wiesz?! – Warknął. Przetrzymywał moje nadgarstki nad głową i był niebezpiecznie blisko._

„ _Na Merlina, pocałuj mnie."_

 _\- Widząc pana strój, oraz znak na ramieniu? Domyśl się. -prychnęłam, tworząc mur, za który schowałam wszystkie wyobrażenia, które kłębiły się w mojej głowie. Raczej nie chciał by widzieć siebie jako idealnego kochanka._

 _\- Zatem, dlaczego mi pomogłaś? – Nachylił się jeszcze bardziej, a mój oddech przyśpieszył._

 _\- Miałam dwa podstawowe powody. – Mruknęłam, poprawiając się na tyle, ile pozwalał mi uścisk na nadgarstkach. – Pierwszy, to taki, że jeśli nie bałeś się teleportować tutaj, pod nos dyrektora Dumbeldore'a to musi wiedzieć o twojej działalności, co zresztą potwierdził. – I zamilkłam, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru powiedzieć nic więcej. Zamrugał zdezorientowany._

 _\- A drugi? – Nachylił się jeszcze bardziej. Na moje poliki wstąpił rumieniec, gdy nasze klatki się zetknęły._

 _\- Nie powinieneś być w takiej pozycji. Twoje ramię. – Darowałam sobie te grzeczne formułki. Na Merlina, uratowałam mu życie!_

 _\- Czym prędzej odpowiesz, tym szybciej cię puszcze. – Odparł spokojnie. Zacisnęłam mocno oczy._

 _\- Bo mi się podobasz, zadowolony? – Jego oddech, dotąd wyczuwalny na mojej twarzy, ustał. Otworzyła niepewnie oczy, tylko po to by trafić w jego czarną głębie._

 _\- Jesteś głupia, Granger. To nas zniszczy. – Rozszerzyłam oczy. Czyli on też o mnie myśli…?_

 _\- Trudno. – Rzuciłam. – Jest wojna, nie chcę tracić namiastki marzeń. – Zaskoczyłam go, co wykorzystałam. Podniosłam głowę i trafiłam na jego usta. Nie czekałam długo, po chwili oddał pocałunek. Gdy tylko puścił moje ręce popchnęłam go i usiadłam na jego biodrach._

 _\- To tylko na wojnę. Pamiętaj. – Warknął i znów zatopił się w moje usta._

 _A ja? A ja byłam szczęśliwa."_

\- Miałeś racje, po części. – Szepnęła w przestrzeń. – Zniszczyła mnie twoja śmierć. – Przed jej oczami pojawiały się kolejno obrazy z ich wspólnego życia. Były momenty, gdzie uprawiali dziki seks, gdzie tylko popadnie, by później rozmawiać, wtulając się w siebie nawzajem. Były także momenty, w których milczeli, czytając swoje książki. Było im dobrze. Rozumiała go, a on ją.

„ _\- Zabij.- Rozległ się przeraźliwy krzyk. Moje serce podeszło do gardła, słysząc syk Voldemorta. Rzuciłam się do przodu, jednak Ron trzymał mnie w żelaznym uścisku. - Przykro mi - powiedział chłodno Voldemort. Gdy tylko usłyszałam trzask teleportacji, kopnęłam Rona i wystrzeliłam do przodu._

 _\- Harry! -Wrzasnęłam, ale on już wycelował różdżkę w skrzynię blokującą otwór. Po chwili byłam już przy pokiereszowanym ciele Severusa. Złapałam jego głowę w swoje ręce i zachłysnęłam się moim własny szlochem. – Boże, Severus! Nie! – Czarnowłosy spojrzał nad moje ramię i wiedziałam, że patrzy na Harry'ego. Bo najpierw obowiązek._

 _\- Weź... to... weź... to. – Z jego ust, uszu i oczu wydobywało się coś srebrzystoniebieskiego, coś, co nie było ani gazem, ani cieczą. Dawał mu wspomnienia. Złapałam pustą fiolkę, która była wśród eliksirów, które wysypałam by móc mu pomóc, i złapałam tam ciecz. - Spójrz... na... mnie - wyszeptał. Tym razem wiedziałam, że mówi do mnie. Patrzył mi prosto w oczy, z których płynęły łzy._

 _\- Nie. – Szepnęłam, mając nadzieję, że to odwróci rzeczywistość. – Nie możesz umrzeć! Rozumiesz?! Zgodziłam się, do cholery! Chce zostać twoją żoną, nie chcę cię zostawiać! Severus, do cholery! – Krzyczałam, nie przejmując się chłopakami za moimi plecami. On tylko uśmiechnął się słabo. Zacisnęłam usta i wzięłam tą najważniejszą fiolkę. On tego sam nie przełknie. Wlałam sobie w usta i przyłożyłam do niego. Antidotum na jad Nagini nie był w najmniejszym stopniu smaczny, ale tylko on mógł mu uratować życie. Samą miksturę zrobiłam z próbek jadu, gdy uratowali ojca Rona. Oderwałam się od niego i rzuciłam zaklęcie, przeciw krwawieniu. Nie miałam pełnego składziku eliksirów, a on umierał._

 _\- Kocham… cię… – Jego słabnący szept zwrócił moją uwagę. Po chwili jego pierś ustała. Wyglądał jakby spał._

 _\- Nie… - Czułam się jak w pustce. Jednak po chwili poczułam ból. Ból, którego jeszcze nigdy nie czułam. – Nie. Nie! NIE! – Wrzeszczałam, płakałam, uderzałam go pięściami, tuliłam jego głowę do swoich kolan, robiłam masaż serca. Nic. On nie żył. Poczułam na biodrach ręce, któregoś z chłopaków. Zaczęłam się wyrywać, drapać, gryźć. – Nie! Zostawcie mnie! On się obudzi! On musi! Zostawcie mnie!_

 _\- Hermiona… – Głos Harry'ego stawał się przytłumiony."_

-Mamo! – Poderwała się z krzykiem. Czuła, że ma mokre policzki i oddychała głęboko. – Mamo. – Delikatny głos Eileen wyrwał ją z mary. Spojrzała na córkę, która była już ubrana i z torbą na ramieniu.

\- Jasne, daj chwilę, zaraz cię podwiozę. – Mruknęła, niczym w transie. Jednak gdy już chciała wstać, zatrzymała ją dłoń nastolatki.

\- Śpij, Adam mnie podwiezie. – Szepnęła i uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco. Zmusiła matkę, by położyła się z powrotem na kanapie i przykryła kocem. – Pa, kocham cię mamiś.

\- Papa, ja ciebie bardziej córuś. – Ostatnim wspomnieniem przed snem, był lekki pocałunek w czoło.

Bo to tylko ona. Tylko Eileen przetrzymywała ją przy życiu.

Od tej nieszczęsnej nocy minął miesiąc. Eileen nie pytała co było w skrzyni i nawet nie próbowała tam zaglądać. Wiedziała, że jak jej matka sama tego nie pokazała, to nawet nie ma co próbować. W ciągu tych trzydziestu dni Hermiona zdołała wygrać kolejną sprawę i znów ma tydzień pracy w domu.

Właśnie czytała książkę w salonie, kiedy drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły, a do pokoju wleciała nastolatka.

\- Wiesz co on zrobił?! – Wrzasnęła na „dzień dobry"

\- Hej, kochanie, jak w szkole. – Zironizowała, odkładając lekturę na stolik. – Co się stało? – Spytała, gdy zobaczyła czarne oczy pełne furii.

\- Wlepił mi koze! Rozumiesz?! Koze! – Brwi Hermiony wywindowały do góry. Koza była swoistym odpowiednikiem szlabanu w Hogwarcie. Zostawało się od końca lekcji do dziewiętnastej w szkole, wykonując polecenia nauczyciela. I nie byłoby to nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że Eileen przez całą swoją edukację nigdy jej nie dostała.

\- Ale… ale za co? – Próbowała delikatnie, by jej nie spłoszyć.

\- Bo się wymądrzałam! A ja po prostu poprawiłam jego błąd! Może później mu trochę odpyskowałam ale bez przesady! – Nadal krzyczała. – I to w piątek, rozumiesz?! Przecież mieliśmy lecieć do dziadków. – Jęknęła.

\- Eileen, spokojnie. Pojdę do niego i spróbuję się z nim dogadać. – Uspokoiła córkę. – Jutro albo pojutrze, zobaczę, kiedy będę mogła. – Posłała do młodej pokrzepiający uśmiech. Hermiona nadal utrzymywała kontakt z rodzicami i raz na jakiś czas leciały do Sydney, gdzie mieszkali.

\- Naprawdę? – Brązowowłosej nie dziwiła reakcja córki. Zwykle wyznawała zasadę „Naważyłaś piwa, wypij je".

\- Jasne. Ale szlaban odrobisz. Tylko kiedy indziej. – Zastrzegła. Brunetka uściskała ją, po czym uciekła na górę do swojego pokoju. Starsza Wilkins spojrzała w sufit.

\- Walić porę dnia. – Warknęła cicho i nalała sobie lampkę wina. Jej najlepszego przyjaciela.

Przystanęła przy budynku szkoły. Właśnie wracała z zakupów, które schowała do kieszeni, by było łatwiej je nieść. Nadal lubowała w zaklęciach zmniejszających. Szybko ogarnęła swój ubiór. Nie przypominała eleganckiej pani mecenas. Obecnie była samotną matką. Westchnęła przeciągle. Weszła przez bramę szkoły. Zastukała różdżką w klamkę drzwi wejściowych i po chwili stanęły przed nią otworem. Spojrzała na zegarek _15:55._ Jeśli się nie myli, Eileen ma właśnie ostatnie eliksiry, które kończą się za pięć minut. Korytarze świeciły pustkami, ale nic dziwnego, jeśli są lekcje. Ruszyła schodami w dół. Wiedziała gdzie jej córka ma zajęcia z mikstur, ponieważ nie raz organizowano tam konkursy, w których Eileen brała udział.

Tak, po ojcu odziedziczyła też miłość do eliksirów.

Stanęła pod odpowiednią klasą i oparła się o ścianę patrząc na swoje adidasy. W ogóle wyglądała jakby przed chwilą przestała biegać. Leginsy do połowy łydki, bluza zapięta do połowy, a pod nią biała koszulka. Włosy związane w niesfornego kucyka. Eileen zawsze żartowała sobie, że to _homemode._

Równo z dzwonkiem drzwi huknęły i z sali wysypała się chmara uczniów. Wśród nich była jej córka, która ją wypatrzyła.

\- Mamo! – Podbiegła do ściany, przepychając się między ludźmi. – Przyszłaś z nim pogadać? – Była rozanielona.

\- Najwidoczniej. – Westchnęła.

\- Jesteś samochodem? – Pokręciła głową, a entuzjazm nastolatki zmalał delikatnie. – Dobra, to ja lecę do łazienki i będę na ciebie czekać, wrócimy razem! – I już jej nie było. Hermiona pokręciła zrezygnowana głową i ruszyła do wejścia do pracowni. Przystanęła, by wypuścić ostatnią uczennicę i sama weszła.

Stanęła jak wryta, czując jakby była we śnie. Był tam. Siedział za biurkiem i pisał coś na kartkach. Czuła, że nie może złapać powietrza, że zapada się pod ziemię. Te same czarne włosy, krzywy nos czy szczupła postura. Trzask drzwi zwrócił jego uwagę.

\- W czym mogę pomó… – Urwał w połowie, gdy tylko ją zobaczył. Musiała się oprzeć o ścianę, ponieważ nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Miała wrażenie, że ktoś przywalił jej tępym narzędziem w głowę. Te same czarne oczy. Ten sam głos.

\- To niemożliwe. – Sapnęła i zaczęła kręcić głową. On delikatnie wstał i zrobił niepewny krok w jej stronę.

\- Hermiono… – Zaczął miękko, ale nie dała mu skończyć.

\- Nie, nie… To tylko sen, prawda? Kolejny sen, który złamie mi serce, kiedy tylko się obudzę. – Szeptała, całkowicie opierając się o ścianę. Po jej policzkach zaczęły lecieć łzy. – Widziałam jak umierałeś. Nie żyłeś, to niemożliwe. – Powtarzała niczym mantrę.

\- Hermiona. – Powiedział mocniej i ona w końcu skupiła rozbiegany wzrok na nim. – To naprawdę ja. – Czuła się rozdarta. Czuła radość i szczęście, nie do opisania. Z drugiej czuła ból.

\- To niemożliwe. – Pisnęła. Miała wrażenie, że jest zaszczutą zwierzyną.

\- Możliwe. – Odparł spokojnie, napawając się jej widokiem. Te siedemnaście lat odbiło na niej piętno. – Uwierz, byłem tak samo zszokowany, gdy obudziłem się dwa dni po bitwie. – Kolejny krok w jej stronę. – Nie wiem jak, ale twoje eliksiry mnie ocaliły. Ty mnie ocaliłaś.

\- Severus… – Szepnęła. – Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie skontaktowałeś się ze mną?! – Czuła gniew. Prychnął.

\- To ty zniknęłaś, Granger. – Parsknął. – Przez cały rok byłem uziemiony w Londynie, bo miałem rozprawę o działalność jako śmierciożerca. Później latałem, gdziekolwiek, by tylko cię znaleźć. Ale rozpłynęłaś się. Nawet znalazłem twoich rodziców. Ale nadal są Wilkins, dlatego nawet ich nie zagadywałem. Nie widziałem sensu, skoro nawet cię nie znali. Szukałem cię bite pięć lat. Nigdzie cię nie było. Wszyscy już zaczęli myśleć, że…

\- Umarłam? – Rzuciła. – Boże, a szukałam twojego grobu. – Szepnęła rozpaczliwie. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale drzwi się otworzyły, a w progu stanęła czarnowłosa nastolatka.

\- Wilkins, nie widzisz, że…

\- Mamo?! – Kompletnie zignorowała nauczyciela i dopadła do bladej matki. – Co pan jej zrobił?! – Zaatakowała. Severus czuł jakby dostał w twarz. Ona ma córkę. Ułożyła sobie życie.

\- Eileen. – Mruknęła szatynka. – Spokojnie. – Znów spojrzała na ukochanego. – A panu chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że Eileen nie może odbyć kozy w piątek, ponieważ wylatujemy. Dlatego proszę, o inny termin. – Jej głos był słaby i wyparty z uczuć. Snape widział w jej oczach wewnętrzną walkę. – Przepraszam, ale nie mogę. – Pisnęła i wyleciała z klasy. Nawet się nie odwróciła. Po prostu się teleportowała.

\- Panno Wilkins, pani kara odbędzie się w poniedziałek. A teraz żegnam. – Jego głos także był inny. Jakby przytłumiony.

\- Do widzenia, profesorze. – I zniknęła. Wraz z trzaskiem drzwi było słychać trzask rozbijanej kolby, pierwszej rzeczy pod ręką Severusa.

„ _Siedziałam na oknie i patrzyłam na krople deszczu. W Australii było to niebywałe rzadkie. Dlatego byłam wdzięczna pogodzie, że odzwierciedla mój nastrój. Nienawidziłam tego piekielnego słońca, które było takie radosne, kiedy ja przeżywałam wewnętrzną agonie._

 _\- Kochanie. – Delikatny głos mojej mamy przebił się przez moją kurtynę czarnych myśli. Spojrzałam na nią pustym wzrokiem. – Zjedz coś. – Podsunęła mi pod nos talerz z gorącym jedzeniem. Odwróciłam głowę, ponownie do okna._

 _\- Nie chce. – Rzuciłam zachrypniętym głosem. Nie mówiłam nic, poza tymi słowami. Bo nie chciałam. Nie chciałam niczego. Nie chciałam nawet żyć._

 _\- Hermiona, musisz coś jeść! – Rzuciła poddenerwowanym głosem. Jadłam w nocy i to tylko tyle, by się nasycić. Nie wiem dlaczego, po prostu czułam, że muszę jeszcze pożyć. Ot tak._

 _\- Nie chce. – Rzuciłam z naciskiem, nawet nie odrywając wzroku od kropel deszczu._

 _\- Hermiona, do cholery! Wegetujesz tak od dwóch miesięcy, koniec tego! – Krzyknęła, ale ja i tak ledwo ją słyszałam. Byłam zamknięta we własnym świecie._

 _Uciekłam z Anglii w nocy po bitwie. Nie chciałam nikogo oglądać, ale udawałam silną. Teleportowałam się z Hogwartu do mugolskiego Londynu, gdzie wypłaciłam wszystkie oszczędności z konta. Wyleciałam do Australii i przez miesiąc szukałam rodziców. Gdy ich odnalazłam, przywróciłam pamięć, jednak zostawiłam ich sfałszowane imiona i nazwisko, dalej ja także zmieniłam nazwisko na Wilkins. Nie chciałam, by ktokolwiek mnie znalazł._

 _Poczułam, jak ściska mi się żołądek i, niewiele myśląc, wyleciałam do łazienki przy pokoju. Podczas, gdy wymiotowałam moja mama zebrała mi włosy i pogłaskała opiekuńczo po ramieniu._

 _\- Co się dzieje?! – Choć jej dłoń była delikatna, jej głos wyrażał niepokój. Pokręciłam głową, że nie wiem. Bo nie wiem. Mama zawsze pilnowała rzeczy w lodówce, szczególnie, że to nie pierwszy raz. Jednak zwykle jestem sama, dlatego moi rodzice nic nie wiedzieli o moich szybkich wycieczkach do łazienki. To nie było przyjemne. I chyba dlatego zaczęłam podjadać w nocy, by nie wymiotować żółcią._

 _Zaczęłam przeszukiwać pamięć. Nie miałam jak się zatruć. Nic nie robię, tylko siedzę w pokoju, przed oknem._

 _Czerwona lampka._

 _ **Tylko**_ _siedziałam przed oknem. Nie miałam okresu. Sięgnęłam jeszcze głębiej w pamięć. Gdy szukałam rodziców także go nie miałam. Zbladłam i zacisnęłam dłoń na brzuchu._

 _\- Mamo… – Wychrypiałam. – Kup mi test ciążowy. – Niemal poczułam jak zesztywniała._

 _\- Daj mi dziesięć minut. – Rzuciła i już jej nie było. Wszystko zaczęło mi się układać w całość. Boże, przecież kochałam się z Severusem zaraz przed rozpoczęciem bitwy, chwilę przed wezwaniem przez Carrowów Czarnego Pana… Nie myśleliśmy wtedy o zabezpieczeniu._

 _Nie wiem ile minęło, ale do toalety wparowała moja mama z mokrymi włosami i koszulką. Rzuciła mi pod nogi plastikową siatkę._

 _\- Zrób od razu wszystkie trzy. – I wyszła, dając mi odrobinę prywatności._

 _Po dziesięciu minutach oczekiwania, wyszłam z łazienki. Nie wiedziałam co czuć. Szczęście czy rozpacz._

 _\- Mamo. – Z moich oczu poleciały łzy. – Jestem w ciąży. – Potem utonęłam w uścisku matczynej miłości. I wiedziałam, że muszę walczyć. Nie dla siebie. Ale dla mojego dziecka. Dla dziecka mojego i Severusa. „_

Znów siedziała na tym samym parapecie. Jednak teraz słońce nie opuszczało. Słyszała głosy z parteru, jednak one jej nie obchodziły. Bała się. Bała się, że wszystko było snem. Halucynacją.

\- Hermiono. – Jej mama znów wślizgnęła się do jej pokoju i objęła od tyłu córkę. – To on, prawda? – Brunetka zacisnęła usta w cienką linię i pokiwała głową.

\- Wiesz co jest najgorsze? – Wychrypiała. – Że to przez moje tchórzostwo Eileen nie ma ojca. – Pisnęła, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Nie mów tak. Byłaś silna. Widziałaś jego śmierć, nie mogłaś się spodziewać, że jakimś cudem przeżyje. – Mówiła to niezwykle spokojnym głosem.

\- Co mam robić, mamo? – Spytała po krótkiej ciszy.

\- Rozmawiać. – odparła prosto. – Zwłaszcza z nim. Zasługuje na wyjaśnienia.

I Hermiona, choć nie chciała, musiała przyznać jej racje.

Znów stała pod tą samą salą i czekała na koniec lekcji. Minął prawie tydzień. Jest piątek. Potrzebowała prawie całego tygodnia i kilka narzekań córki, że nauczyciel traktuje ją ostrzej i niesprawiedliwie, by w końcu się tu pojawić. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek myślała, że się przewróci.

\- Mama? – Eileen znów ją wyłapała. Jej córka znów kończyła blokiem z tego przedmiotu. – Co ty tu robisz? – Jej wzrok był zmartwiony, zauważyła jej zmianę po ostatnim spotkaniu ze Snape'em.

\- Mówiłaś, że niesprawiedliwie cię traktuje, pogadam z nim. – Uśmiechnęła się słabo. – A ty leć do Adama, chyba czekał na ciebie pod szkołą. – Wskazała odpowiedni kierunek głową.

-Jesteś pewna? Może poczekać? – Nie była przekonana.

\- Leć, baw się dobrze. Tylko wróć, najpóźniej o czternastej, jak zawsze. – Popchnęła lekko córkę i pomachała na pożegnanie.

Kiedy tamta zniknęła u szczytu schodów, lekki uśmiech zszedł z jej twarzy i całkiem poważna przekroczyła próg. Znów coś zawzięcie pisał na biurku.

\- Severus. – Szepnęła, jednak on doskonale to usłyszał. Podniósł głowę i zachłysnął się powietrzem. Miała na sobie czarną, zwiewną sukienkę i tego samego koloru płaszczyk. Delikatny makijaż i upięte włosy. Także delikatnie. – Masz wolne? – Spytała zdenerwowana. Odchrząknął.

\- Tak, raczej tak, a co? – Chciał byś twardy, ale nie potrafił. Nie dla niej. Jej usta ułożyły się w nerwowy uśmiech.

\- W takim razie zapraszam na obiadokolacje. – Prychnął.

\- Po co? – Podniósł brew, jednak ona wydawała się niewzruszona.

\- Nie uważasz, że musimy wiele wyjaśnić? – Identycznie jak on, podniosła łuk brwiowy i wskazała drzwi.

\- Ale ja płacę. – Sapnął i zgarnął marynarkę. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że odrzucił wieczny surdut, na rzecz białej koszuli i spodni od garnituru. No i oczywiście marynarki.

Wyszli ze szkoły, a ona zabrała ich samochodem pod wybraną restaurację. Podczas podróży nie odezwali się do siebie choćby słowem. Każde było zajęte swoimi myślami i potencjalnym przebiegiem tej rozmowy.

\- Długo tak będziemy milczeć?! – Warknął zirytowany, odrzucając menu na stół. Ona nawet nie podniosła głowy.

\- Zwykle to ty milczałeś nadprogramowo. – Mruknęła, jednak po chwili także odłożyła kartę. – Jakim cudem przeżyłeś? I dlaczego tam, we wrzeszczącej chacie nie oddychałeś? – Spytała, nie mogąc już powstrzymać napięcia. Pokręcił głową.

\- Ne wiem. Nikt nie wie. Ani Popy, ani magomedycy z Munga. Nikt. – Westchnął. – Po prostu obudziłem się trzeciego maja, wieczorem. Tyle. Kiedy zawołałem pomoc, myślałem, że Popy na zawał zejdzie. – Parsknął, przypominając sobie jej minę. – Jakim cudem nie wiedziałaś, że żyje? Prorok o tym pisał nieprzerwanie.

\- Nie czytałam proroka. – Spuściła wzrok. – W ogóle odcięłam się od magii. Nie chciałam mieć z tym nic wspólnego, za bardzo przypominało ciebie. Jak proces? – Ich wymianę zdań przerwał kelner, który przyjął ich zamówienia i zniknął bezszelestnie.

\- Ciężki. Wizegamot miał jeszcze milion innych spraw, a moja była niezwykle uciążliwa. Dlatego ciągnęła się blisko rok. Nieoceniona była pomoc Pottera i portretu Dumbeldore'a. Oraz twoich wspomnień. – Czuła, jak na jej policzki wkrada się rumieniec.

\- Nie chciałam, by pochowano cię jako zdrajcę. Byłeś moim bohaterem. Nie mogłam na to pozwolić. – Wytłumaczyła.

\- Jesteś niemożliwa. – Pokręcił głową. Przed nimi pojawiły się zamówione dania. Była to restauracja czarodziei, dlatego posiłki, były dobre, świeże i podawane niezwykle szybko. – Co robiłaś przez te wszystkie lata? – Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Najpierw szukałam rodziców. Jak już ich odnalazłam, napisałam maturę. Łatwo nie było i przyznaję, że bez użycia czarów byłoby to niemożliwe. Ale nie myśl sobie, na samym egzaminie nie oszukiwałam. – Prychnął.

\- Prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż ty ściągniesz na jakimkolwiek teście. – Zaśmiała się krótko na to stwierdzenie i wróciła do opowieści.

\- Później studiowałam prawo, na Harvardzie. Przez przypadek zajechałam tutaj, do Salem. Zakochałam się w tym miejscu i po prostu tu zamieszkałam. Otworzyłam kancelarie i żyję sobie jako samotna matka, na pełny etat. A ty? Jak żyłeś? Jak się tu znalazłeś? – Przekrzywiła głowę, nawijając na widelec makaron.

\- Po tym nieszczęsnym procesie, zwiedziłem całą Europę i Australię w poszukiwaniu ciebie. Nawet wylądowałem w Meksyku. – Dodał zamyślony, a Hermionie ścisnęło się serce. – Zajęło mi to pięć lat. Mówiłem już wcześniej. Znalazłem nawet twoich rodziców, jednak nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że specjalnie zostawiłaś ich sztuczne nazwisko. – zjadł kawałek schabu. – Przez następne lata łapałem jakieś roboty, jak eliksiry dla Munga czy jakiś prywatnych klinik. Ale nie chciałem żyć w Anglii. Wszystko przypominało ciebie i do tego artykuły w proroku o twojej domniemanej śmierci. Znów zacząłem podróżować, łapiąc roboty w poszczególnych krajach. Ale zatęskniło mi się za nauczaniem. Wtedy spadła na mnie, jak grom z jasnego nieba praca jako nauczyciel eliksirów w tutejszej szkole. Po prostu ją podjąłem. Resztę już znasz. – Zakończył swoją opowieść wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Twoje życie było o wiele bardziej ekscytujące niż moje. – Parsknęła.

\- Szczególnie ta cześć, w której szukałem ciebie. – Odparł. Jej humor uleciał, jak za dotknięciem różdżki.

\- A co ja mam powiedzieć? Myślałam, że nie żyjesz. – Syknęła, nachylając się w jego stronę.

\- Ale jak widać szybko się pocieszyłaś. – Warknął, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

\- Słucham?! – Była bliska wybuchu. Widział to w jej oczach.

\- Myślisz, że nie umiem liczyć? Prosta matematyka. Twoja córka jest ze stycznia dziewięćdziesiątego dziewiątego roku. Krótka przygoda, gdy zatapiałaś smutki czy miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia? No i nie zapominajmy o imieniu. Po mojej matce, by uczcić moją pamięć? Jakże szlachetnie. – Sarknął, nie panując nad gniewem. Poczuła jakby dal jej w twarz.

\- Dlatego byłeś na nią taki cięty? – Spytała. Po chwili wstała. – Miałeś rację, to był głupi pomysł. – Zarzuciła płaszcz i wyjęła gotówkę z portfela, zostawiając kwotę na stole. – A Eileen jest twoją córką, buraku. – Warknęła i zniknęła, nim on zdążył się ocknąć z otępienia.

~*~  
Siedziała na kanapie, a sukienka bezpiecznie leżała na jej fotelu. Ściągnęła ją zaraz po powrocie i zostając w samych majtkach nałożyła za duży t-shirt. Znowu piła wino, jak zwykle, kiedy chciała sobie przemyśleć.

Zastanawiała się jakim Severus musi być ślepcem, by nie widzieć podobieństwa Eileen do niego samego. One je widziała i przeżywała codzienne katusze.

Z jej myśli wyrwało natarczywe łomotanie w drzwi. Przewróciła oczami i wstała, myśląc, że to pewnie Angela, która zmartwiła się jej zdrowiem. Otworzyła drzwi, ale zamiast kobiety zobaczyła mężczyznę. Tego samego, którego zostawiła dwie godziny wcześniej.

\- O co chodzi? – mruknęła, opierając się o framugę. Nie zamierzała go tak łatwo wpuszczać. Zranił ją.

\- Jest Eileen? – Spytał niepewnie. Pokręciła głową, w duchu ciesząc się, że to prawda. Jeszcze nie wymyśliła jak mogłaby powiedzieć jej całą prawdę. – A mogę wejść? – znów to jego głos wyłowił ją z odmętów umysłu. Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie widzę sensu. – mruknęła obrażona. Zrobił kroków jej stronę.

-Ja widzę. – Szepnął to takim tonem, że mimowolnie zaczęła drżeć. Może i jest na niego obrażona, ale tak cholernie tęskniła.

-Jaki? – Także szepnęła. Czuła jego oddech na swojej twarzy. – No pocałuj mnie w końcu. – Jęknęła i po chwili jego usta opadły na jej. W tym pocałunku zawarli wszystkie swoje uczucia. Ból, tęsknotę, miłość.

Popchnął ją do środka, zamykając drzwi kopniakiem. Przyszpilił ją do ściany i wsunął ręce pod jej bluzkę, gładząc talię. Zasnęła dłonie na jego włosach, przyciskając go jeszcze bliżej. Zaplotła nogi wokół jego bioder.

\- Na górę. – Wysapała. Na schodach pozbyli się górnej części garderoby. Z uwielbieniem zamknął usta na jej sutku, na co ona odchyliła głowę do tyłu. – W prawo. – rzuciła, rozkoszując się dotykiem jego ust.

Wraz z rozpięciem jego rozporka, poczuła pod plecami materiał swojej kołdry. Ściągnęła spodnie mężczyzny, podczas gdy on pozbył się jej majtek. Znów zaatakowali swoje usta. Złapała go za penisa i ruszyła dłonią w górę i dół.

-Chce cię. Teraz. – Wysapał. Oblizała kokieteryjnie wargi i oplotła nogami.

\- To na co czekasz? – Nie czekał.

Wbił się w nią aż po nasadę. Wygięła plecy w łuk, kiedy poczuła go w sobie. Miała ochotę płakać ze szczęścia.

\- Kurwa. – Wysapał. Tylko Hermiona potrafiła być tak ciasna, a zarazem wilgotna. Tylko Hermiona mogła sprawić że czuł się jak w niebie, nawet bez orgazmu.

Ruch bioder kobiety zachęcił go do dalszych ruchów. Jego ręce były wszędzie, podczas gdy wbijał się w nią coraz mocniej i szybciej. Drapała mu plecy, ciągnęła za włosy. Stali się jednością , jednym bytem.

Doszli z imieniem kochanka na ustach.

„ – _Zgadzam się! – Krzyknęłam, przekraczając próg dyrektorskiego gabinetu. Podskoczył na krześle, a w tle słyszałam śmiech Dumbeldore'a._

 _\- Granger?! Co ty tu do cholery robisz?! – Huknął, wstając zamaszyście._

 _\- Daje ci odpowiedź. – Sapnęłam, wtulając się w jego ramiona. W końcu czułam się bezpieczna._

 _\- Ty idiotko. – Warknął, mocniej mnie tuląc. – Czy ty wiesz, jakie to niebezpieczne? – Odsunęłam się minimalnie i spojrzałam w jego oczy._

 _\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. – Odparłam prosto. – Chciałam po prostu cię zobaczyć. – Po czym wpiłam się w jego usta. On już się nie powstrzymywał. Znaczy, on nie. Ale poprzedni dyrektor miał inne plany._

 _\- Hermiono. – Odkrzyknął. Oderwaliśmy się niechętnie od siebie. – Tu macie pokoik. – Parsknął śmiechem._

 _\- W końcu powiedziałeś coś mądrego. – Mruknął Severus i zaciągnął mnie do sypialni dyrektora. – To teraz, przyszła pani Snape, przywitam się poprawnie. – Zamruczałam, gdy pocałował mnie gorąco. – Obiecuje ci…"_

\- Tęskniłem. – Szepnął, ale dzięki ciszy panującej w pokoju było go słychać. Leżeli wtuleni w siebie, chłonąc swoją obecność.

\- Ja też. – Mruknęła, wyrwana ze wspomnień. Oparła brodę o jego klatkę piersiową i spojrzała w oczy. – Nadal boje się, że to tylko sen. Że obudzę się w rzeczywistości, w której ciebie nie ma. – Pogłaskał ją po włosach, na co zmrużyła oczy.

\- Jestem tu. Jestem i już zawsze będę. – Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo. – Wtuliła się w jego bok.

\- Boję się jak zareaguje Eileen. – Przyznał szczerze. – W końcu poznała mnie od mojej „gorszej" strony. – Zachichotała.

\- Będzie zszokowana. Ale pokocha cię. Ja cię pokochałam. – Dała mu szybkiego całusa, który zamieniła się w namiętny pocałunek. Usiadała na nim okrakiem. – A teraz, zamierzam się tobą nacieszyć. – W całym domu zabrzmiał ich wspólny śmiech.

\- Mamo! – Obudził ich trzask drzwi i krzyk córki. Musiała kilkakrotnie zamrugać, gdy wszystko w jej głowie ułożyło się w całość.

\- Cholera! – Rzuciła, zrywając się z łóżka. – Już, zaraz! – Krzyknęła. Szybko założyła majtki i szlafrok, który był przewieszony na krześle przy toaletce. Severus nigdzie się nie ruszył. Nadal leżał w jej łóżku. – Zostań tutaj. Ja ją wprowadzę. – Powiedziała, wyjmując z szafy drewniane pudełko. Zeszła po schodach i na moment przystanęła. Jej córka, stała obok młodego blondyna z zielonymi oczami, właśnie miętosiła koszule Severusa.

\- No, w końcu, mamo! – Zawołała rozbawiona. Hermiona spokojnie odłożyła pakunek na stół, po czym wyrwała z rąk nastolatki koszulę. – Ej, ja się cieszę! Przez całe moje życie nie miałaś faceta. – Nadal się śmiała, na co starsza tylko pokręciła głową i podała dłoń mężczyźnie.

\- Ty pewnie jestem Adam. Mio mi cię poznać, mama Eileen. – Odparła z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Miło panią poznać. – Potrząsnął jej dłonią. Czarnowłosa była widocznie zdenerwowana konfrontacją rodzicielki z chłopakiem.

\- Adam, wiem, że to niegrzeczne, ale czy mógłbyś wyjść? Muszę przyznać, że to trochę nieodpowiedni czas na odwiedziny.

\- Mamo? – Szepnęła zmartwiona młoda. Jej matka nigdy tak się nie zachowywała.

\- Przepraszam, ale to sprawa rodzinna. – Spojrzała znacząco na córkę, jednak ta tylko pokręciła głową i złapała blondyna pod ramię.

\- Nie mam przed nim sekretów. – Odparła hardo. Szatynka westchnęła.

\- Dobrze, chodźcie do salonu. – Przepuściła ich i wzięła skrzynkę, którą postawiła przed nimi, na stoliku do kawy. Sama usiadła na meblu, przed młodą parą. – Przede wszystkim, Eileen, mam nadzieję, że mnie zrozumiesz w najmniejszym stopniu i nie znienawidzisz. – Zaczęła spokojnie, otwierając wieko. Podała jej pierwsze fotografie. Brunetka oglądała wszystkie po kolei.

\- Przepraszam. – Wtrącił zielonooki. – Ale czy to przypadkiem nie Harry Potter? – Wskazał na fotografię, gdzie byli całą trójką. Nastolatka spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Adam, nie bądź śmie…

\- On ma rację. – Przerwała córce. – Na tym zdjęciu jest trójka bohaterów wojennych. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger… czyli ja. – Powiedziała na jednym wdechu. Najpierw oboje byli zaskoczeni, po czym w oczach córki zobaczyła urazę.

\- Okłamywałaś mnie, co do nazwiska? Jak mogłaś? Tyle razy opowiadałam o… tobie. A ty milczałaś. – Była zła, i miała do tego prawo.

\- Chciałam uciec od tamtego życia. – Wyjaśniła prosto. – Moim życiem byłaś ty. Wraz z wiadomością, że jestem w ciąży zaczęłam nowe życie. W tamtym było z dużo cierpienia.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek chciałaś mi o tym powiedzieć? – Syknęła.

\- Właśnie to robię. – Zauważyła i młoda spłonęła rumieńcem.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że jestem gotowa? Czemu nie pokazałaś mi tego na przykład miesiąc temu, czy rok? – Spytała wzburzona. Pokręciła głową.

\- Już ci to mówiłam, Eileen. To ja nie byłam gotowa, by o tym mówić.

\- To dlaczego teraz jesteś? – Warknęła. Ponownie pokręciła głową i tym razem wyjęła eseje, które odłożyła jednak na bok. Córce podała listy i fotografie, uprzednio usuwając z pliczku ostatni list, z oświadczynami.

\- Tan przeczytaj na końcu. – Pokazała i położyła, go góry dnem na stoliku, a obok zostawiła fotografię. – A te, jeszcze później. – Pocałowała ją w policzek i poszła na górę.

U szczytu schodów, podparty o ścianę stał czarnowłosy. Miał na sobie wczorajsze spodnie i białą koszulę, najprawdopodobniej przetransmutowaną z czegoś innego. Nie odezwała się, tylko pokazała, by szedł za nią. Gdy znaleźli się w sypialni, zamknęła drzwi.

\- Podsłuchiwałeś. – Stwierdziła bez ogródek. On nawet nie chciał się bronić, wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przepraszam. – Rzucił. Przerwała zakładani stanika i spojrzała na niego.

\- Słucham? – Mrugnęła szybko oczami i marszczyła nos.

\- Przeprosiłem cię. – Powiedział powoli. – Wcześniej obwiniałem cię, że zniknęłaś i to dlatego przez siedemnaście lat musieliśmy żyć bez siebie. Nie pomyślałem, że mogłaś po prostu uciekać przed moją śmiercią. – Zakończył, zapinając jej stanik. Odwróciła się, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Wiesz, kiedy jej powiedziałam, że nie żyjesz? – Pokręcił głową. – Miesiąc temu. – Odparła. – Przez te wszystkie lata nie mogło mi to przejść przez gardło. Bo to znaczyło, że to prawda. Że faktycznie nie żyłeś. – Wtuliła się w niego. – Tak bardzo, cię kocham. – Mruknęła i oderwała się od niego. – Ale muszę się w końcu ubrać. – Zaśmiała się krótko i podeszła do szafy. Założyła zwykłe dżinsy i śliwkową bluzkę. Po prostu, prosto i domowo. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę. – A teraz chodź, już powinna kończyć czytać listy.

\- Zostawiłaś je? – Podniósł brwi, dając się ciągnąć.

\- Oczywiście. – Wzruszyła ramionami. Zeszli cicho na dół i stanęli w wejściu do salonu. Eileen, jakby wyczuwając ich obecność, odwróciła się do nich. Była obejmowana w pasie przez Adama, a w rękach trzymała plik zdjęć. Swoje brązowe oczy zatrzymała na Severusie i powoli wstała, zostawiając blondyna samego na meblu. Jej twarz ni nie wyrażała, dopóki nie doszła do ojca.

\- Czemu? – Szepnęła, jednak dzięki ciszy w pokoju było ją słychać. Podniosła rękę. – Jak mogłeś? – Pierwsze uderzenie w klatę wyzwoliło lawinę pieści. – Jak mogłeś pozwolić, bym poznała życie bez ojca?! Jak mogłeś pozwolić, byśmy myślały, że nie żyjesz?! Jak mogłeś… Jak mogłeś to zrobić mamie?! – Prychnęła, na widok zdziwienia na twarzy matki. – Myślisz, że nie wiedziałam, że płaczesz po nocach? Że babcia mi nie mówiła, że chciałaś się zagłodzić, zanim dowiedziałaś się, że jesteś w ciąży? – Znów skupiła wzrok na ojcu. – Już nigdy więcej nas nie zostawiaj. – Wychlipała, wtulając się w niego. Nadal zszokowany, oddał uścisk, wtulając noc w jej włosy.

\- Już nigdy. – Szepnął i spojrzał na ukochaną. Stała z delikatnym uśmiechem i łzami w oczach. Wyciągnął do niej rękę, i gdy tylko ją chwyciła, przyciągnął ją do siebie. Stali w uścisku pełnym miłości, w końcu w komplecie.

Na wybrzeżu Salem dzisiaj było wyjątkowo. Przede wszystkim, przy latarni morskiej były porozstawiane krzesła, i na ich szczycie był skromny ołtarz. Wszyscy goście już siedzieli. W pierwszym rzędzie siedziała Eileen, wraz z małym Hugo Severusem Snape'em na klanach, obejmowana przez Adama. Obok nich byli także rodzice Hermiony, już w pełnej krasie cieszący się swoim dawnym życiem oraz kolejnym wnukiem. Po drugiej stronie siedział Harry Potter wraz z Ginny, swoją żoną, i trójką dzieci. Obok tej rodziny, siedział także Ron z Lawender oraz dziećmi. W dalszych rzędach byli wszyscy znajomi i przyjaciele z lat szkolnych jak i ich rozłąki.

Przy ołtarzu stali _oni_.

 _Ona_ w sukience koloru sukni słoniowej i podpiętymi włosami.

 _On_ w garniturze i związanymi włosami przy karku.

Wpatrzeni w siebie, uśmiechnięci.

„… _że cię nie opuszczę, aż do śmierci"_


End file.
